Truth or Dare:Legendary Style
by Pikashark
Summary: Truth or dare where you select the dares that the legendary Pokémon take. Really? Yes. Depending on what happens, Mew may really be dancing like a ballerina. So give the Legendaries a dare. Give them a truth. Give 'em something!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Unless you are mentally insane, I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Legendary Style**

Me: Hello! I'm your almighty host, Pikashark! This is 'Truth or Dare: Legendary Style' and I have put up a security camera here in the hall, and in every one of their rooms. Right now, they are all waiting in a room, waiting to be into this inescapable prison. They don't know that it's truth or dare, they just signed up for it when I said it would be unforgettable! Did you know that all of them hate truth or dare except Shaymin? All dares will be done in this room unless your dare says otherwise. That's right! YOU send in the dares! Just post them in the reviews. The authors note at the end will include more info on this. Now let's check on them before they come in.

-

(In random room)

*All Legendaries are screaming their heads off*

Arceus: SHUT UP!

Deoxys: What's the matter?

Mew: There's a stalker!

Arceus: What?

Mew: NO! There are three stalkers!

Celebi: Who gave Mew three cups of coffee?!

Groudon: *pointing at Kyogre* It was Kyogre, I swear!

Kyogre: What?!

Arceus: WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP?!

Mew: I like rubber duckies!

Celebi: By the sounds of it, they gave him sugar too.

-

(Back in the ToD hall)

Me: I really wonder who did give Mew the sugar and coffee. Anyway, I think I'll let them in now! *pulls lever, teleporting all of the legendaries into hall*

Mew: Oh my forgettable pancake! What happened?! *goes to sleep*

Arceus: Well that's one problem solved.

Me: Hello everyone! *All legendaries turn round to see me, in the form of a Blaziken* Remember me?

Mew: *still asleep* I do!

Me: Good! Wait, what? Never mind. You are all here for the unforgettable experience!

Entei: I remember him now!

Me: Do any of you know what it is?

Celebi: A vacation?

Kyogre: A party?

Darkrai: *acting giddy* A trip to Disneyland?

*Everyone stares at Darkrai for a full five minutes*

Me: Well that was um... odd. Anyway, you were all wrong!

Mewtwo: What is it then?

Me: Truth or Dare.

Shaymin: Yay!

*Everyone else is silent, with horror on their faces*

Raikou: We have to leave. Now!

Me: Nope, you're not going anywhere.

Raikou: How will you stop me?

Me: I won't, but the indestructible walls surrounding this place will. Oh! And now that you're here, I'll put up the anti-teleportation barriers!

Jirachi: No!

Suicune: I hate you.

Me: Anyway, let's hope that the reviews come soon so you can get some nice dares to do! Oh, and someone should go tell Mew what's happened.

*Distant screams are heard, then Mew and Arceus walk back in*

Regirock: See? Even Mew's not crazy enough to like this! No offence, Shaymin.

Shaymin: None taken.

Me: Right, you all have a room with your name on it, so you can't get lost. Get to them and get some sleep, tomorrow, fun starts for me and hell starts for you.

*I walk off to my room*

* * *

So, the rules and stuff for dares you wish to give to any legendary of your choice.

Here are all legendary's normal genders.

Males: Zapdos, Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Ho-oh, Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Azelf, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Heatran, Darkrai. That's 16 of them.

Females: Articuno, Moltres, Suicune, Lugia, Celebi, Latias, Kyogre, Jirachi, Mesprit, Uxie, Dialga, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Arceus. That's 16 of them.

And I really don't what gender a pile of ice, rock or steel is, so sorry Regis other than –gigas.

I say 'normal' because Mew has the power to change one's gender.

This has to stay T-rated, so know M-rated stuff.

Nothing like farting, pissing or doing a dump on anything.

No marriage, as that ruins any chances for another legendary.

If anything new pops up, I'll add it.

So don't forget to put those dares into the reviews! :D

That's all for now and thanks for listening...or reading. If you can listen to all of this, you has skillz!


	2. Blindfolds and Gender Changes

Disclaimer: If you still believe I own Pokémon, then get your head checked. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Blindfolds and Gender Changes**

Me: Hello! Let's see the legendaries, shall we?

*Enters hall, where all the legendaries were waiting, terror never leaving a face (except Shaymin)*

Raikou: No! He's awake! Don't torture me!

Me: Hey guys, I have the dares right here!

*Raikou starts crying in a corner*

Me: Wasn't he supposed to be the brave one of you lot?

Suicune: Yeah, he just doesn't like the dares.

Me: Ah, okay. *I look around at the legendaries* Where's Mew?

Celebi: Damn! I thought you wouldn't notice. I'll go wake him up. *Wanders off*

Me: Anyway, onto the first dare, let me read them. This one's from Frenchii.

_Arceus must remain blindfolded for the whole game! Mwahahahahaha!_

*I get a blindfold from somewhere and attach it to Arceus*

Rayquaza: Wow, it just fits.

Phione: Now's my chance. *Walks up to Arceus* Why don't I do anything special, Arceus?

Arceus: * Looking around* Uh, I don't really know.

Phione: I hate you! *Starts repeatedly whacking Arceus and blasting Bubblebeams at her while she screams in pain*

Darkrai: Wasn't she supposed to be cute and stuff?

Mew: I oppose your theory, Darkface!

Deoxys: Who let the psychotic cat in?

Celebi: I had to cause our stupid host told me to!

Me: Quiet please.

Mew: A shoe bit me!

Me: There aren't even any shoes in here!

Mew: I was mistaken, it was really my foot!

Heatran: I guess he already had sugar, then.

Me: Shut it! All of you! *Everyone instantly stops and turns to look* Good, otherwise you would have to face The Other Option!

Palkia: What's that?

Me: Something worse than your ordinary dare!

Dialga: Oh my!

Me: Anyway, let's see the next review! This is from Yue the snow queen.

_...Can i join the fun? I'm a froslass with a white ribbon and carrying an ice sword ready to slash someone._

here we are...  
Mew: Spins 3 times and bark, spin 3 times again and say "Mew!Mew!" spin 3 times again and a fairy give you a bar of candy.

Celebi: took mew's candy. eat it, and dance on a pine tree.

Arceus: give me power to summon or create something.

Azelf: destroy mesprit and uxie favorite things.

zapdos: peck raikou

regigigas: turned into a female human

Heatran: turned to a toad by a fairy that give mew's candy

Deoxys: turned to a girl and kiss mewtwo

Darkrai: use shadow sneak at the person/pokemon you hate most! (Don't kill him/her)

Giratina: Summon a ghost and revive it

The ghost: I'M ALIVE! (see me ready to slash it) I'M DIED! (Get slashed)

That was fun! enjoy~

Me: I think I will enjoy this long set of Dares! First, before the dares, let's welcome Yue!

Yue: Hello! *Gets out sword*

Mew: We're all gonna die!

Celebi: Shut it! *Whacks him over the head with random laptop*

Regirock: My laptop! No!

Me: Anyway, first dare is for Mew!

Jirachi: But he's knocked out.

Me: Well, that's the second dare postponed as well. Third one, Arceus, give Yue the power to summon or create stuff.

Arceus: Okay! Where is she? I can't see! Damn this blindfold! Let's hope I'm lucky! *Shoots gift of power in random direction*

Jirachi: Arceus, you moron, you just gave the power to Mew!

*Everyone starts screaming as random pies and tables start appearing and flying in all directions*

Heatran: Take the power back, Arceus! Take it back!

Rattata: Yeah! Take it back!

Celebi: Why is there a rat in here?

Lugia: I don't know!

Mew: Pietables!

Everyone: ARCEUS! TAKE THE POWER BACK!

Articuno: Someone knock out Mew!

Moltres: He already is knocked out, remember?

Mewtwo: This isn't even possible!

Jirachi: Arceus! Don't stand there! DO SOMETHING!

Regice: Get rid of the Rattata!

Deoxys: I don't like this!

Latios: There's a rat in here? Where'd it come from?

Ho-oh: My only guess is Mew!

*Arceus finally manages to take the power back*

Mewtwo: Arceus.

Arceus: Yes?

Mewtwo: Get rid of whatever Mew created!

Rattata: No! Don't do it!

*Arceus teleports all the pies, tables and the Rattata away*

-

*Random street*

Hobo: Man! I wish I could have something to sell to make money!

*Pies, Tables and the Rattata appear*

Hobo: Thank you, God!

-

*Hall*

Mew: I'm awake!

Kyogre: Could anything get any worse?

Me: Well, we still have to finish Yue's dares.

Yue: Yay!

Me: Okay, seeing as Mew is now awake, we can do the first dare.

Mew: I has a dare?

Me: Yes, Mew, you do.

Mew: No! *Starts hitting his head on a wall*

Me: Okay, Mew, first spin around three times and bark.

*Mew twirls around three times, then makes barks, with everyone looking at him in amusement*

Me: Then, spin three more times and say your name twice.

*Mew twirls three times*

Mew: Mew! Mew!

Me: And now a fairy has to give you a candy bar.

Mew: Really?

Me: No, of course not. Just kidding, yes you can have a candy bar.

*Random fairy comes and gives Mew a candy bar. Mew opens the candy bar, and is about to eat it*

Me: Celebi, eat it!

Celebi: Why?

Me: It's your dare, take it eat it, then dance on a pine tree!

*Celebi takes the candy, only to be knocked out by Mew holding the remains of the laptop. Mew then walks away eating the candy*

Me: Well that didn't quite work as planned.

Raikou: Guess we'll have to wait for the pine tree dance.

Me: Yeah! Meanwhile, we should actually get a pine tree. Arceus! Make a pine tree!

Arceus: Why should I? It's not a dare!

Me: It's either that or The Other Option!

Arceus: Fine!

*Pine tree appears in the corner of the room*

Me: Next dare! Mesprit, what's your favourite thing?

Mesprit: Er, my plush doll of me.

Me: Okay... Uxie, what's your favourite thing?

Uxie: Er, I guess it's my library.

Moltres: Nerd.

Uxie: I heard that!

Me: *Whispering to Azelf* You have to destroy those things or suffer The Other Option! I have put down the anti-teleportation field, but you don't come back in five minutes, I will hunt you down and make you go with The Other Option three times over!

*Azelf teleports away*

Mesprit: Where's he going?

Me: To destroy your and Uxie's favourite things.

Uxie: I am gonna kill him when he gets back.

Moltres: Wow, a nerd's gonna fight.

*Uxie knocks Moltres out with Psychic*

Me: Anyway, onto the next dare of Yue's.

Mew: Go to McDonalds!

Me: I'll ignore that. Zapdos!

Zapdos: Yessir! *Salutes me*

Me: Go and peck Raikou!

*Zapdos pecks Raikou, who continues crying in the corner mumbling 'why me' repeatedly*

Giratina: That was... interesting.

Me: Yeah, I thought he was gonna fight back.

Entei: Guess he really isn't in the mood.

Me: I was actually expecting something more interesting than that. Anyway, the next dare is for Regigigas, but we need Mew.

Mew: I am at your command, General Chainmail!

Me: He can somehow be sane and ridiculous at the same time. Mew, you have to change Regigigas into a female human!

*Mew does so and all the Regis begin to stare at Regigigas*

Me: Well that solves the mystery of what gender they are.

Groudon: I wish that I don't get a dare like that!

Me: Yeah, so the next dare is making Heatran a Toad!

Heatran: Say it isn't true!

Me: It isn't true.

Heatran: *Sighs* I thought I was done for!

Me: You are. You just told me to say you weren't. So is it a toad as in frog, or Mario's Toads?

Everyone: The frog one! Not Mario's!

*Fairy appears and transforms Heatran into a toad*

Me: I feel nice today, so I'll turn you back at the end of the chapter.

Heatran/Toad: Fribbit! *Hops away*

Me: Well that was quick!

*Azelf teleports back and I put up the anti-teleportation field again*

Uxie: Azelf, I heard you destroyed my Library!

Mesprit: And my plush doll!

Azelf: Don't hurt me!

*Uxie and Mesprit begin to attack Azelf, with yells of 'don't hurt me', 'sorry' and 'stop it'*

Me: Let's just step away from them and act like they aren't here, okay?

*Everyone runs to the other side of the hall*

Me: Now for another dare!

Mew: What is it?

Me: It's one for Deoxys!

Deoxys: Oh god! I can only wonder what crazy mind made one for me.

Yue: *Readies sword* What was that?

Deoxys: Nothing! I'll be quiet now.

Yue: Good.

Me: Mew, change Deoxys into a girl.

Mew: Righto, Heatran's Petri Dish! *Transforms Deoxys into a girl*

Deoxys: What was the point of this? Just sadistic humour?

Me: Oh, far from that. Now you have to kiss Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: I stayed quiet so no one would notice me. My plan failed.

*Deoxys reluctantly walks over and kisses Mewtwo. Three seconds later, they kiss again and start to make out*

Me: *Covering eyes* I did not just see that!

Suicune: I thought Mewtwo didn't have feelings.

Mew: That is so gross, it's like watching pigs come out of Cresselia's nostrils.

Jirachi: Mew, you have the weirdest imagination out of anyone in existence.

Heatran/Toad: Frib-bit!

Kyogre: Whatever you just said, I probably agree!

Me: Can we ignore them too?

Zapdos: Yes! We can!

Me: Alrighty then! Next dare!

Darkrai: I'll go see how Azelf's doing.

Me: No you won't, you have the next dare to do.

Darkrai: God, help me!

Arceus: No!

Me: Don't worry, it's not that bad!

Darkrai: Oh really?

Me: Yeah, really. All you have to do is use Shadow Sneak on the person you hate the most.

Darkrai: Not Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse?

Me: No, you have to use Shadow Sneak.

Darkrai: Well seeing as I hate you the most for bringing us here, I guess I can use it on you!

*Darkrai uses Shadow Sneak on me, knocking me out*

Celebi: I guess I'll take over, because I am probably the sanest person here.

Mew: Don't let the paper bite you!

Giratina: When did you wake up?

Celebi: About five minutes ago, why?

Giratina: Just wondering.

Celebi: So apparently I have to dance on a pine tree.

*Celebi puts down the sheet of paper and does the can-can on top of the tree*

Manaphy: I really thought you were gonna do something else there.

Me: I'm awake again!

Arceus: *Facing wrong direction* That was fast!

Me: And now for the last dare.

Kyogre: The suspense is killing me!

Me: But I didn't pause for suspense.

Groudon: Get on with it!

Me: Alright. Giratina, bring a spirit from the underworld and revive it.

Giratina: Okeydokey! *Starts bringing a ghost back from the underworld*

Deoxys: Did he just say 'Okeydokey'?

Uxie: I think he did.

Me: So you lot are finished, eh?

Azelf: Yup!

*Spirit appears and Yue slashes through it with her sword, killing it instantly*

Yue: Woohoo!

Giratina: I just brought that thing back to life!

Me: And in the dare it says that Yue would slash it with her sword.

Giratina: I hate you!

Me: That's nice. Anyway, that's all we have for today. Get to bed and wait for tomorrow's painful selection of dares!

* * *

Well, a lot happened from only two reviews. Deoxys and Regigigas are now female and the other Regis have been found out to be male.

If you want Arceus to give you powers, hope your lucky, coz something is always gonna go wrong with the blindfold there!

So don't forget to put as many dares into the reviews as you like!

Oh! And a note to everyone who wants to live: Don't. Steal. Mew's. Sugar.


	3. Sugar High and Stuff

Disclaimer: If I did own Pokémon, Heart Gold and Soul Silver would've come out much earlier.

ALSO - sorry for it being out late.

ALSO AGAIN – I couldn't put all of the reviews down in this chapter, otherwise it would've come out much later.

ALSO AGAIN AGAIN – Any reviews for the second chapter not here will be in either the next one or the one after that.

Thanks and on with the usual. Or in this case, the unusual!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2 – Sugar High and Stuff**

Me: Welcome, this is your host, Pikashark!

*Turns Heatran back to normal*

Raikou: Good god, no!

Suicune: Shut up, Raikou!

Mew: Yeah, you're giving me a headache!

Giratina: Hold on...

Mew: Yes?

Heatran: He's not hyper!

Mew: Should I be?

Lugia: No!

Me: Can you all be quiet? I think we should go onto the dares now.

Kyogre: So what happened to Mew? No sugar or something?

Groudon: Beats me!

Me: SHUT IT!

*Everyone turns to look*

Me: Thank you, now onto the first dare, please.

Heatran: Who sent it?

Me: Well, Yue managed to send another set right away!

_Oh!! Fun!! let's do it again!  
here are meh dares!_

Arceus: i take your blindfold, i hate it.

Uxie and mesprit: revenge! Destroy azelf favorite thing.

Mew: Sing random song and hit your head at the wall. and a fairy give you candy again.

Celebi: eat sugar and go hyper.

raikou: run in circle until you confused.

Suicune: punch raikou for doing stupid thing.

Rayquaza: Turned into a snake by a fairy just like heatran.

Darkrai: give a nightmare to the first pokemon you see.

Mewtwo: Turned into a stone by a fairy.

Jirachi: i wish a ton of rotten eggs fell in mew's head.

Moltres: burn the person you hate most!

Lugia: DIE! (slash lugia with my sword)

Ho-oh: Make rainbow! and say "I'M A GAY" 10 times

Hihihi TORTURE!

Me: Okay, this will take a while.

Raikou: What is the first?

Me: Simple. Arceus take off your blindfold.

Arceus: Then what?

Me: Nothing. That's it.

*Takes off blindfold*

Me: Next dare.

Mew: Let's hope it's a good one, I'm bored!

Me: Yup! It is. Uxie and Mesprit have to destroy Azelf's favourite thing!

Uxie and Mesprit: Payback time!

Me: So Azelf, what is your favourite thing?

Azelf: Mesprit's Island!

Me: What is really your favourite thing?

Azelf: I won't tell.

Mewtwo: I could read his mind for you.

Me: Great, do it.

*Mewtwo concentrates really hard*

Mewtwo: A picture of Uxie?!

*Azelf blushes while everyone else gasps in shock, then laughs*

Celebi: Really, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: I'm afraid so.

*Mesprit teleports away to destroy said thing*

Dialga: Why aren't you going, Uxie?

Uxie: Because it's a picture of me. I can't destroy myself. Besides, Mesprit's gonna do it anyway.

Dialga: Sure, of course that's the reason.

Uxie: It is, don't you believe the Pokémon of knowledge?

Mew: Next dare please!

Me: Sure thing, Mew. Well, you have to sing a song, hit your head against a wall, and then you get some candy!

Everybody but me and Mew: No! Don't give Mew the candy!

Phione: What song will it be?

Me: It doesn't say. Your choice, Mew.

*Mew sings 'Everybody Dance Now' while the Regis join in with dancing*

Celebi: Wow. Mew can sing! Well, when he's not hyper anyway.

Heatran: Did you, miss 'I hate Mew', just compliment him?

Celebi: I hate Mew when he's hyper.

Heatran: Ah, okay.

Me: Now, hit your head on the wall, Mew!

*Mew does so, then receives the candy from the fairy. He then eats all of the candy*

Mew: *Growling* You! *Points at Shaymin, then uses Hyper Beam on her*

Dialga: Now I see why it's called 'Hyper' Beam.

Darkrai: Why did he do that anyway?

Heatran: Because he's hyper.

Me: Celebi. Eat sugar!

Arceus: Are you sure about this? She's the sanest person here.

Me: It was a dare. And unless you want to do The Other Option...

Celebi: Okay, I'll eat the sugar.

Mew: Sugah Buddehz!

*Celebi eats the sugar, then quickly becomes hyper*

Mew: Celebi!

Celebi: Mew!

Mew: CELEBI!

Celebi: MEW!

Mew: MEW!

Celebi: PIE!

*Both start making out*

Raikou: What the hell?

Suicune: Why on earth are they doing that?

Lugia: My only guess is that they both got a sugar rush at the same time.

Mewtwo: No one wants your opinion.

Jirachi: I am definitely gonna tease Celebi about this later!

Giratina: I doubt she'll remember.

Me: Okay... Ignore them and let's get onto the next dare.

Raikou: Save me!

Me: It's for you, Raikou!

Raikou: No! No! NO!

Me: Yes, it is. But it's simple, don't worry, all you have to do is run around in circles until you are confused.

*Raikou runs around once*

Raikou: Oh my! I'm dizzy!

Me: No your not! Keep spinning.

*Raikou continues running round in circles, while everyone looks at him*

Raikou: This is what I was afraid of.

Me: Suicune, punch him!

Suicune: With paws?

Me: Oh, yeah.

Suicune: Why should I do it anyway?

Me: What do you think? Headbutt him then.

*Suicune headbutts the dizzy Raikou, knocking him out*

Suicune: I suddenly feel much better!

Me: Next dare, Rayquaza, you need to be turned into a snake for a while.

Rayquaza: Do I have to?

Me: Well, there's always The Other Option.

Rayquaza: What is this Other Option, then?

Me: It's too horrible to say.

Rayquaza: Well, I'll take it!

Me: You sure?

Rayquaza: Anything preferable to being like an Ekans!

*Goes into The Other Option Room to take The Other Option*

Me: Everyone, wish him luck.

Raikou: What happens in there?  
Me: I can't tell you.

Jirachi: Next dare then?

Me: You guessed it! Darkrai, you have to give a nightmare to the first Pokémon you see.

Mew: No! The dancing banana will give me rabies!

*Darkrai spins around with his eyes closed, stops then opens them to see Celebi, who then falls asleep and squirms around on the floor*

Jirachi: Ack! I don't want a nightmare that bad!

Mew: Unconscious Dumbledore!

Me: Sure, anyways, Mewtwo!

*Mewtwo looks at me, no expression on his face*

Me: He's kinda scary like that. Mewtwo, you have to be turned into a stone until I say so.

*A flash of light, then a rock is sitting on the ground where Mewtwo was*

Raikou: No! I think I'm going crazy! *Starts headbutting the wall*

Suicune: We found that out ages ago.

Me: Jirachi, make a load of eggs drop on Mew's head.

Jirachi: Gladly! What kind?

Me: Make it raw eggs.

*Raw eggs drop on Mew, who then begins eating the eggs*

Lugia: Those aren't my eggs are they?

Ho-oh: Unless you can only produce eggs the size of a kitten, no.

Mew: Ew! That one tastes of a Laptop!

Me: Okay, Moltres, apparently, you have to burn the person you hate most.

Moltres: Well to be honest, Raikou is driving me crazy, so...

*Raikou gets burnt with a couple of squeals leaving his mouth afterwards*

Jirachi: That really looked like it hurt!

Mew: Random stuff!

Entei: Wow, he literally shouted 'Random Stuff'.

Mew: No I didn't!

Me: Moving on, let's leave Raikou alone and get on with the next dare.

Jirachi: Which is?

Yue: DIE! *starts slashing Lugia up*

Me: That was the dare, somehow.

Groudon: Wow. Just, wow.

Me: The one after this is for Ho-oh to say that he is gay ten times. Oh, and make a rainbow.

Ho-oh: I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay. I'm gay.

*Makes a tiny rainbow above his head*

Latias: Well that was weird.

Celebi: State the obvious, then.

Latias: Okay. There is a chair over there.

Me: Right! We managed to finish that set of dares, let's bring back the dead and the rock.

Arceus: Do I have to? I don't really like Lugia or Mewtwo.

Me: Don't complain, do it.

*Arceus brings all that died and Mewtwo back to normal*

Latias: That was quick.

Mew: No, it took forever!

Celebi: Mew, shut up.

Me: Next review anyone?

Groudon: How many dares do we have to do?

Me: Well, there are probably ten dares each review. And I've had twelve reviews this chapter.

Dialga: Twelve?

Mew: Twelve!

Latias: I can breathe.

Me: Yes twelve, I can thank the reviewers for them all.

Groudon: So what does that make?

Jirachi: You can't times by ten?

Kyogre: He can't count, let alone do sums.

Me: And then when I post this, hopefully there'll be even more added.

Celebi: What?!

Me: So next review?

Darkrai: Do we have a choice?

Me: Nope! This one is from Savior Angel,

_Okay my dare, can I join in for fun?  
Arceus: become a pinata. (hand out baseball bats to everyone)  
Giratina: say "I am Emo" five times.  
Ho-oh: Turn into a chicken.  
Lugia: Turn into a dolphin.  
Celebi: fly around in circle for 50 times.  
Darkrai: get paint by Author in pink color.  
Suicune: drink water as much as you can.  
Rayquaza: counting how many stars in the sky._

Me: As for joining...

Groudon: *zombie-like* Join us...

Me: Well you can, but first, what are you?

Latias: We're in a room.

Me: Yes, we are. But first, Arceus!

Arceus: Yes?

Me: Turn into a piñata!

Mew: Oh my breakable spine! A piñata! *Produces baseball bats for everyone*

Latias: We have baseball bats.

*Everyone begins laughing and hitting Arceus. Except Mewtwo because he has no emotion, and Latias who is pointing out the obvious*

Giratina: That was fun!

Arceus: *Transforms back* Yeah, for you.

Deoxys: What about Rayquaza?

Me: Oh, The Other Option isn't over yet.

Regirock: Well it can't be that bad, he isn't screaming.

Me: Yes he is, these are just sound proof walls. Oh, and next dare is for Giratina.

Giratina: Do I get to hit her again?

Me: No, you have to say that you are emo, five times.

Giratina: But I'm not emo.

Latias: Well it's either that or The Other Option.

Mew: Hello!

Giratina: Right. Ahem. I am emo. I am emo. I am emo. I am emo. I am emo. There, five times. Am I free to live now?

Me: Yes, you are.

Latias: Giratina is free. For now.

Me: And now Ho-oh and Lugia have to turn into a chicken and a dolphin, respectively.

Lugia: How long for?

Mew: Does it really matter? *Completes the transformation*

Darkrai: Well that was the most boring dare I've seen yet.

Me: Darkrai, I'll do you now. *Paint appears above Darkrai, then falls, colouring him pink*

Darkrai: What did you do that for?

Me: It was a dare. Speaking of dares, Celebi! Stop trying to kill Mew for being hyper and get over here!

Celebi: Alright, what do I have to do?

Me: Spin around in a circle fifty times.

Celebi: This will take a while. *starts flying in circles*

Me: Okay, Suicune, drink water, Rayquaza has start counting the stars in the sky.

Suicune: Okay, I'll go drink the water. *Begins drinking the water*

Mew: *No longer hyper* How long will it take?

Suicune: *Stops drinking* Okay, I'm full up.

Me: Well that's all we time for today, so Suicune let out the water, and everyone can get to bed. Also, Rayquaza will have to start counting tomorrow, because he's taking The Other Option.

* * *

Yeah! Sorry for it being short, but I wanted the chapter out there, so you don't think I'm dead. Mew again intervenes with the normal-ish life of the legendaries with many random words. But the aren't words of wisdom, so don't listen to him. Anyway, please review with more torture. And YES I will do the rest of last chapter's dares.


End file.
